


After All These Years

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, sorry I just want to keep my trash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 即使对于Gavin Belson来说，这也是很奇怪的。或者说，Richard在魔笛手失败一年后摁下了Gavin的门铃。大结局之后
Relationships: Gavin Belson/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	After All These Years

成为Gavin Belson的第一要素就是相信自己，Gavin对于他自己具有天生的、无与伦比的骄傲，像某种宗教式的信仰一样，过去让董事会和员工相信你，现在要让读者相信你，你必须得先相信你自己。几乎整个人生中，他从未想过会陷入一种陀思妥耶夫斯基式的心灵拷问中。但是夜深人静时，他的确会从心底深处询问自己，这一切到底是怎么发生的。

魔笛手宣布失败的时候，他经历了自从Richard Hendricks出现在他生命之后的第一次狂欢，高兴的像听到滑铁卢的英国贵族。而在Richard消失一年多后，他家的家具再也没有被杂碎过，他的事业一帆风顺，多亏了Richard那个小混蛋在国会上出乎意料惊人的演讲，人们开始越来越关心大数据时代的隐私权，科技道德成为新时代最令人瞩目的伦理课程之一，他成功在斯坦福开设了自己的课程，摇身一变成为悔过自新的前亿万富翁现伦理学教授及作家。

一切都很好，他开始重新变成理想中的自己，一个富有的成功人士。在Richard消失后的的一年里，他慢慢产生一种奇怪的怀念感。

一开始是性。在他的Richard之间，无论叫做什么样的关系，最好的那部分总是性。Richard身上有一种奇怪的天真的脆弱感，那属于孩子、精神病人和天才。事实上，Gavin很惊讶他是怎么平安的活到现在的。正常人在交流的时候都会下意识的伪装，避免暴露自己的弱点，而Richard天生就缺乏这种能力，像一个毫无防备的人递给连环杀人犯一把枪，指着自己的心脏说你可以用来杀死我。于是Gavin就那么做了，简直像下意识的那样顺手，他在操他的时候没带什么柔情，他们之间连炮友的基本礼貌都没有，Richard对他在性上的羞辱全盘接受，并会为此性奋起来。他会呜咽着抽泣，颤抖，眼角通红，笨拙的迎合他，假装自己没有在乞求这一切的发生，假装他没有想要交出一切，想要被命令和惩罚因为他他妈的搞砸了他生活的一切。他的自我厌恶和他对Gavin的厌恶几乎一样深，这是他们堪称美好的性生活的基础。

他们最疯狂的一次是在互利高层会议室的窗子上，Gavin在第二次把他摁到窗子上时没带保险套——当然是经过同意的，在操他时玩弄他已经来过两次的阴茎，在他射到体内时Richard不知所措的迎来了第三次高潮，像只实验台上濒死的兔子一样眼睛通红抽搐着，发出断断续续小声尖叫——他居然还记得要压低声音，蓝眼睛里溢满了泪水。很奇怪，就在那瞬间Gavin痛苦的接受了这个不可避免的现实，像游荡多年的幽灵意识到自己早已死去的命运般，那就是他无可救药的爱上这个击败过他的混蛋。

起初他以为这是因为Richard在某些方面奇异的像Peter，比如天赋、理想主义和让他生气。也许是因为他还在怀恋他们年轻时候的光辉岁月，如某种三流言情小说的情节，男人永恒的爱上初恋的影子。后来他发现他错了，Richard就是理想主义的本身，他吹起笛子，浩浩荡荡的老鼠跟在他身后，而Gavin这个自负而狂妄的骗子，如果内心仍相信着什么理想，也跟着他一起走了，也许就在Richard第一次来他家门口，穿着两只不一样的鞋，消瘦而坚定，带着青春期女孩私奔般的对未来的狂热幻想。他就是为此而生的，伊卡洛斯从飞向太阳的路上坠落，而成群的旅鼠淹死在海里。在魔笛手声势浩大不负他所望的失败后，他躺在床上，睡不着，在一切结束后开始怀念。

然后门铃响了，是Richard，简直像某种命运重现。

他走进来，还是一样的兜帽衫，比以往显得更加消瘦而脆弱，结结巴巴的说着关于职位的蠢话，看起来马上就要吐了，手足无措甚至不敢坐下。但Gavin知道他为什么来，不仅仅是因为在魔笛手足以写进历史的失败后没人愿意雇佣前任CEO，更是因为他无处可去，因为在接近一年的消失后他的朋友们都各自安家，只有他还困在过去的回忆里，他的眼睛里还残留着过去的某种东西，没有随着魔笛手的死亡一起消失。所以现在他因为不愿意离开这个地方，像只乞求收养的流浪狗一样，等待着被踢出去，被赶走。

而Gavin只是说：“我也很想你。”

然后Richard吻了他，那是个笨拙的、孩子似的吻，当孩子不知道怎么表达爱和感激时，他们才会这样亲吻。

真奇怪，Gavin唯一想的是，这么多年了，他们居然都没有吻过。

END


End file.
